


No Memories Allowed!

by LadyIsana



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsana/pseuds/LadyIsana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are due for a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Memories Allowed!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a few obscure lines, and turned into something I liked as a W fic... Set after the end of the OOO/W movie, it had great potential to cross with several other stories, but then I got stuck. I like where it left off, though, so I'm sharing it anyway :)

Footsteps echoed in the corridor along with the heavy breathing of the person who was making them. Only a few doors were open, and the 'clickety-clack' of shoes against tile caught everyone's attention as it passed by. At the end of the hallway, the noise stopped. An opening door was evidenced by squeaking hinges, and the disruption subsided.

Terui Akiko strolled purposefully over to the desk, pulled a green bedroom slipper from her shoulder bag, and smacked the man sitting across from her over the head with it. She moved around the side and grabbed his arm with the intent of pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Shoutarou and Philip are waiting."

Ryu stood up from his desk, reclaiming his arm with a swift jerk. "Alright, already. What's the big deal?"

"My husband hasn't taken a day off in months, and neither have our best friends. Don't worry, I have the whole day planned!"

Despite the promotion to chief inspector in the police department, Ryu still dressed in the same style as the day they met. He took his red leather jacket from the coat stand, and then turned back to retrieve the Accel Memory and driver from a drawer in his desk.

Akiko blocked the exit. "No Kamen Riders today, sweetie," she said.

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "We've been through this. I need to keep them near me in case something happens. Will you at least put them in your bag?" She grudgingly accepted the items and stuff them into her shoulder bag. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, now come on!" She took his hand again, the initial tug coming so suddenly that his first step back down the hall was more of a stumble. The other members of the department chuckled as they watched the happy couple exit the building.

Sure enough, the pair that made up Kamen Rider W was waiting for them by the large stone slab that marked the entrance to the building. Shoutarou leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Oi, what took so long?"

"Nice to see you too, Hidari. The terms of my departure required some... negotiating." He narrowly missed being struck with the slipper again.


End file.
